All because of one book
by Senna54367
Summary: Momo and Toshiro are dating. Rukia supports them. Toshiro loves the same book as rukia. But what happens when that book becomes real life?


**Hello everyone! This story came up in my head when I was reading this book! It's called the Deep by Helen Dunmore. Have fun reading!**

"_Good night, Rukia!" said Hisana. "Good night," said Byakuya. "Hisana, could you read for me the Deep?" asked Rukia. "But Rukia, that book is too long!" said Hisana. "Then read me a shorter version!" whined Rukia. "Alright. If you insist," said Hisana. "Yay!" said Rukia. "… (story is being read)…" said Hisana. "*yawn* Thanks Hisana! Good night!" said Rukia. "Good night, my sister," said Hisana quietly._

"NO!" shouted Rukia. _It was just a dream. No, it's a memory. _Thought Rukia. Rukia went to shower and put a black tee that says 'Get out of my life!' and a pink mini skirt that is 5 cm above her knees. She brings her hair up in a messy pony tail. She had her usual bang in the middle of her face. "I probably should get going to Hitsugaya-kun's house to work on the project," said Rukia to no one in particular. She walked to Hitsugaya's house and opened the door like she lived in the house. The house was pitch black. No light was on. "_Probably making out,"_ thought Rukia. "You act like you live in here, idiot," said a voice. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Who knows, right, Hitsugaya-kun?" said Rukia. Rukia turned to face Hitsugaya. "Kuchiki-san?" asked a petite voice. "Hinamori-san," said Rukia nodding to Hinamori. "Oh, don't worry. I'll leave you two alone to do your _business_," teased Rukia. "EH!" shouted Hinamori and Hitsugaya, blushing furiously. "I can see your towels you know Hinamori, Hitsugaya," said Rukia. They both blushed as red as Renji's hair and if possible, much more redder then that. "Don't deny it~!" said Rukia in a sing-song tone. "Kuchiki-san! Please stop that! I need to go back home anyways! Good bye!" said Momo in a rushing manner. She wore a 20 cm jeans skirt and a pink t-shirt. She ran to the door in hopes to escape from another tease. Rukia smirked when the door won't open. "Hitsugaya-kun, the door won't open! It's locked! Somehow, from the outside. I don't even think that's even possible!" cried Momo. "*gasp* Oh my! How will we get out of here, Toshiro-kun, Momo-chan?" asked Rukia in her school girl voice. "RUKIA!" shouted a furious Toshiro. "Hn. Go wear these. We need to work on the project. Today's one is at the beach, remember?" said Rukia. "You come barging in, scare Hinamori and force me to wear these," muttered Toshiro. "I CAN HEAR YOU!" shouted Rukia from the kitchen. "OH AND HINAMORI, COME HERE!" shouted Rukia. "Hai, Rukia-san," muttered Hinamori. "Wear this!" said a very excited Rukia. "What! But that lavender mini skirt is so short! And that light pink strapless shirt is so… cute. But, a Red jacket? That is so not my colour," said Hinamori. "It'll look cute. You'll see," said Rukia. Hinamori wore the attire and went to Hitsugaya. Toshiro was wearing a blue shirt with a light pink dragon on it, a black jacket, and jeans. Toshiro was breathless when he saw Rukia. She was wearing a lavender strapless dress with a light blue jacket. He felt like all his attraction to Hinamori went to Rukia. "Now, I CALL SHOTGUN!" shouted Rukia. "WH-what! But I call it!" whined Hinamori. "I called it first! Let's go! Drive, Whitey-chan, Drive!" shouted Rukia. "_Damn those girls," _thought Toshiro. Toshiro drove to the nearest beach. "Neh, Toshiro, do you believe in mer people?" asked Rukia. "What an idiotic question. Of course not. It's just a story people believe. Yes, there have been a lot of reported sightings but there is still no proof," said Toshiro, intelligently. "Would you like to win a million dollars if you found a mer person is your close friend?" asked Rukia. Hinamori smiled like she knew what Rukia was going to say next. "Maybe. Why are you asking me this?" asked Toshiro. "Because, me and Hinamori are Mer people. Princess Hinamori is here with her escort, Kuchiki Rukia, which is me, because she has to find you and Kurosaki Ichigo," said Rukia calmly. "Do you know where Kurosaki-san lives, Shiro-kun?" asked Momo in a soft voice. "Yes. He is down the neighborhood. Momo, are you really Princess Hinamori of what ever castle?" asked Toshiro. "Yes. She is Princess Hinamori of Mer castle. Not what ever castle, Shiro. We will explain about this when we get Kurosaki-san and bring you guys to Urahara's shop about 3 miles away underwater. Then we shall head to the Deep," said Rukia. "Hinamori-hime, I shall become your prince charming," said Toshiro. Hinamori giggled. "Alright my dear prince charming, Hitsugaya Toshiro. Lead the way to Prince Kurosaki Ichigo's house," said Hinamori seductively. Toshiro frowned and said, "Kurosaki is your prince charming too?" Hinamori shook her head. "She's Kuchiki Rukia's prince charming," said Hinamori glancing at Rukia. "Hmph. How rude to spy on me and Kurosaki-kun. Ichigo is with Matsumoto-chan and Inoue-san. Inoue-san doesn't know Matsumoto-chan is with Ichigo and Matsumoto-chan doesn't know Inoue-san is also with Ichigo," explained Rukia. "So he's playing hooky," said Toshiro. "Expected," said Hinamori, sighing. "_Hinamori-hime's face looks sad," _thought Toshiro. "MOVE!" shouted Rukia, pushing Toshiro to bring them to Ichigo's house. They reached Ichigo's house. "Princess Hinamori, Prince Hitsugaya, Kuchiki, I, Prince Kurosaki, have been waiting for your arrival," said Ichigo. "Prince Kurosaki, Princess Hinamori is waiting for your tea. Do not make her impatient," said Rukia coolly. "Very well. Have a seat in the secret entrance," said Ichigo. "Yes we will," said Rukia. Rukia signaled to the group to follow her. "We will be moving in one line to the secret entrance. I will be infront. Princess Hinamori will be behind me. Followed by Prince Hitsugaya of the Hitsugaya castle and Prince Kurosaki of the Zangetsu castle. Line up please Princesses and Princes," said Rukia. When they reached the secret entrance, Rukia and Momo touched some magical water and Rukia's water turned violet while Momo's water turned pink. They sprinkled the water on their legs. Their legs turned into tails. Rukia's leg was violet and Momo was light pink. "Hurry up Kurosaki! You too Hitsugaya! Do what we did!" shouted Rukia. "Um, I need to talk to them alone for awhile," said Hinamori. "Of course, Princess Hinamori," said Rukia before she left. "Hitsugaya-kun, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san is also a princess. I have been hiding that about her for a long time. She is Princess Kuchiki of the fallen Kuchiki castle. She is their only heiress," said Hinamori fidgeting. "Yes, I am aware of that Princess Hinamori," said Ichigo. "Please do not be so formal just call me Hina-hime," said Hinamori. "Hina-hime, how do I make my legs into a tail?" asked Hitsugaya. "You take some water; wait until it turns into a colour that suits you which is turquoise, and sprinkle it at your legs," said Momo. "HAI! There. MY TAIL LOOKS HORRIBLE!" shouted Toshiro in horror. "Ahem," said Rukia, scrubbing Toshiro's tail with a sponge. "_Her hand is so soft!" thought Toshiro. _"It's clean," said Rukia. Toshiro remained silent. "What? No thank you, oh royal prince? So much for helping," said Rukia. _"That's it, I lost control," thought Toshiro. _"Rukia! Follow me," said Toshiro. Toshiro led Rukia to a hidden area where no one could see them. "How do I go back to human form?" asked toshiro. "Do this," said Rukia demonstrating. "Thanks. Now. Do you want pleasure?" asked Toshiro. "Huh?" asked Rukia. Toshiro pinned Rukia to the floor. "Prince Hitsugaya!" shouted Rukia. That's when Toshiro started doing the… thing.

**Good? Review please!**


End file.
